nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Hetrica
Hetrica is a nation of the Order of the Southern North. Hetrica is a democratic nation that focuses on improving the nation of Hetrica. Hetrica cares very little about almost every single nation in nationstates. Hetrica is mainly known for, Countless invasions and wars, Opression of many Non-Hetrican peoples, hatred of Nudism and rash, bold actions. History Emigration period This period in history is quite unknown, all that is definite is: # A war of sorts began on a far away continent # This was due to an invasion of sorts # Hetrican founders fled the war # The first migrants were '''NOT '''coming from this conflict # A ton of migrants fled here from that conflict Founding of Gundoria Hetrica was founded by the Johnathon Smith, from the town of Sjmick Johnathan set up a political base inside the local hall. From there Johnathon united the many settlements across this land and declared these settlements as an independent nation. The name of this nation, Hetrica. During this time communists and fascists opposed this government. The first uprising occurred is Donington, communists fought local police and took the town. In an effort to take back the town Johnathan personally tried to convince the communists to lay down there arms. This failed, Johnathan was shot during this and Hetrica went into Collapse. Ensuing this settlements fell to communist hands, mainly to the south. In the north democracy remained to hold a strong grip. After almost all of what is now the Baddylands became communist the settlement of Baddies set up a governing body. This then took control of most communist settlements. Democrat Logan Philips took control of the democracy and became the first stable democratic government. After a few uprising of Fascists far inland Logan created the Hetrican Militaristic State. This government was allowed to be a fascist puppet, and they must fight in every war. When the first Hetrican Soldiers arrived to fight at kilostan the disorganized communists quickly lost. Hetrican soldiers cut deep into communist territory. When the Hetricans took teekohan the communists lead a massive counter attack, the battle of teekohan would then last twenty three days. After the death of the Hetrican General Stan Wilson the communists then took the town. Holding the town for twelve days the communists finally failed, the Hetricans finally took back teekohan and pushed forward. The Hetricans got all the way to Donington before stopping. The battle of down then began. This battle lasted fourty days. The first fifteen days was mostly Hetrican attacks, few of these actually succeded. The next ten days little fighting occured. The thirteen days after that were more Hetrican attacks. By this time the communists had little supplies, food, water. There general ordered one last push. Communists outside the town were also ordered to help attack the Hetricans. A extremely large advancement was made by the communists, but the Hetricans remained to surround the city. The day after the Hetricans practically marched through the city, and so the battle ended. The following days after the remaining communists surrendered. The Baddylands were founded as a democratic nation.. The Hetricans then joined in alliance with Jordotopia to found the States of Gundoria. Gundorian period Hetrican wanted to expand, and gain more power. On the Gundorian Continent Hetrica expanded by constructing multiple puppets. Jordotopia then collapsed and North and South Jordotopia were made in its place, although this was a civil war Jordotopia actually expanded. To further this Hetrica invaded The Court in the War against Theocracy's. This war was a success but damage was caused in the rural area of Gague with the court nuking the area. After this Hetrica eventually tore down the states of Gundoria and joined the Order of the Southern North. North Jordotopia stayed a part of Gundoria but eventually collapsed due to its isolation. Southern North Period Upon arriving at the region Hetrica noticed a severe lacking of activity, upon working on rebuilding this Hetrica made a ton of new puppets including the Hetrican Pro-Enviromental State, Anarchist Bikers e.t.c. At one stage Hetrica nearly left the region to a new region, Hetrica eventually declined. The Imperium Empires had there region invaded and so they came and joined the OSN. Along with Imperium was The Imperium Regions who is not a puppet of the Imperium Empires but is related to and a large number of puppets. Hetrica's puppet was then attacked by rights for all, Hetrica then invaded rights for all and Rights for All instantly surrendered. Further conflicts include the OSN civil war and Buck Johnson-PoisonApple Cold War.Category:Nations